Golf spikes are used on golf shoes to prevent unwanted slipping of the feet relative to the ground during a golf swing. Typically, a golf shoe will include eight to ten golf spikes per shoe distributed along the sole of the shoe. Golf spikes are attached to the shoe by threaded engagement with the golf spike having an externally threaded stud and the golf shoe providing a fixedly mounted internally threaded receptacle. The golf spike is tightened, as with a spike wrench, to secure the spike to the shoe. “Soft” spikes have a plastic gripping portion that is configured to provide traction while reducing penetration into the surface of a putting green to reduce damage to the green that can be caused by conventional metal spiked golf shoes. The soft spikes have an effective diameter that is typically about one inch.
It would be desirable, however, to provide a golf spike in a golf shoe that is vertically adjustable relative to the sole of the shoe to allow the golf spike extend various distances from the sole of the golf shoe in order to correct balance and/or stance problems that may be present in the golf stance of a person wearing such golf shoes. It would also be desirable to provide a pair of golf shows with a cleat system that is adjustable for practice and training and then adjustable to the same relative height to make them conform to the United States Golf Association's Rules of Golf.